Looking For You
by kazehayaakemi
Summary: Hinata tak pernah menduga bahwa Itachi, orang yang dia sayangi, dalam sekejab berubah menjadi begitu membenci dan ingin membunuhnya. Hinata bahkan tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya alasan Itachi tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya. Demi mencari alasan tersebut, Hinata akhirnya berlatih keras untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Itachi tanpa memperdulikan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi nantinya.
1. Chapter 1

Looking For You

Summary :

Hinata tak pernah menduga bahwa Itachi, orang yang dia sayangi, dalam sekejab berubah menjadi begitu membenci dan ingin membunuhnya. Hinata bahkan tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya alasan Itachi tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya. Demi mencari alasan tersebut, Hinata akhirnya berlatih keras untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Itachi tanpa memperdulikan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Created by :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Hurt/Comfurt, Romance

Rating : T

Desclaimer :

Naruto, punya nya k' Kishi *digetok masashi karna ngaku-ngaku adeknya* kalau cerita ini, murni ide Akemi. Hehehe.

Warning :

OOC, Typos(s), alur cerita gak karuan.

 **Happy Reding ….**

Chapter 1

 ***L.F.Y** *

Suasana yang sunyi kini tengah menyelimuti sebuah hutan yang terlihat sepi. Jauh di dalam hutan, tampak terlihat dua insan yang berbeda gender sedang berdiri membisu. Seorang laki – laki dan seorang perempuan. Mereka berdiri saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Ah bukan, tapi hanya sang laki – laki lah yang berdiri membelakangi sang perempuan yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke laki – laki tersebut. Laki – laki yang memiliki bola mata sehitam malam itu berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan perempuan bermata lavender itu tampak terdiam dan memberikan pandangan kawatir sekaligus tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang dia miliki. Hinata, nama gadis itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"I-Itachi-Nii …." ucapnya pelan, Ragu sekaligus takut dengan aura dingin yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda didepannya.

Pemuda yang namanya di panggil tersebut, Sedikit pun tak bergerak ataupun menoleh saat mendengar ada sebuah suara memanggilnya. Pancaran matanya yang pada awalnya tampak terlihat kosong tiba-tiba menajam memancarkan kebencian yang teramat sangat dalam dan menggenggam dengan erat sebuah pedang yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

Pelan.

Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bahu sang pemuda yang masih berjarak sekitar 5 langkah didepannya. Namun, sebelum tangan mungil gadis itu sampai kepada tujuannya, pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya tiba – tiba berbalik dan dengan cepat mengangkat lengan tangannya, kemudian menguhunuskan salah satu sisi pedang yang dia bawa pada leher sang gadis.

Hinata gadis bersurai indigo itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang dia panggil Itachi-Nii itu. Reflek Hinata memundurkan kakinya, namun sisi pedang tersebut tak mau memperlebar jaraknya dengan leher Hinata. Semakin Hinata mundur, semakin Itachi memper pendek jarak mereka. Hingga akhirnya Hinata tak bisa lagi mundur karena punggung mungilnya menabrak pohon yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya, dan tak lama sisi pedang tersebut berhasil menggores sedikit leher putih Hinata dan membuat luka sayat disana. Tidak begitu lebar namun tetap saja darah segar keluar mengalir membasahi baju gadis tersebut. Kening Hinata berkerut merasakan sesuatu tengah mengalir di lehernya, dan ada sedikit rasa perih yang tiba - tiba muncul disana. Namun dia tetap tidak berani bergerak, bukan, dia memang tidak bisa bergerak, dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Pandangan matanya yang tak berdaya kini tengah menatap tak percaya pada sebuah mata sehitam malam yang kini balik menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan kebencian yang teramat kental. Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, melihat tatapan tersebut, hati Hinata serasa disayat – sayat oleh sebuah pedang yang teramat tajam dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Perlahan hinata tiba – tiba merasakan matanya panas, dan air merembes dari kedua kelopak mata berwarna lavender miliknya.

"ke-kenapa …. ?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara parau dan pelan pada pemuda yang tengah menguhunuskan pedang kearahnya. Namun tetap dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ke-na-pa... begini … ?" pertanyaan yang maknanya hampir sama kembali terlontar dari bibir gadis itu.

Itachi yang melihat tatapan tak berdaya Hinata, tiba – tiba memejamkan matanya dan mulai melebarkan jarak antara pedangnya dan leher Hinata. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, sekarang bukan tatapan kebencianlah yang terlihat, namun sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dan sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan kosong.

"Kau … pergilah selamanya dari hadapanku, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. Atau aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani muncul di hadapanku. Cam kan itu ! "

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Itachi segera menurunkan pedangnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini jatuh terduduk tak dapat berbuat apa – apa. Ia menangis dan terisak, tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takut yang sedari tadi dia bendung akhirnya tumpah menjadi tetesan air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia lantas memegang dada kirinya dan meremas bajunya tak peduli jika bajunya akan kusut jika dia terus meremasnya dengan kuat, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit yang juga menghujam jauh kedalam hatinya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya, dia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, dan kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Yang jelas, kini dia telah ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang begitu dia sayangi. Itachi-Nii. Begitulah caranya untuk memanggil pemuda yang begitu berarti baginya itu. Namun sekarang pemuda itu pergi dan takkan kembali lagi.

 ***L.F.Y** *

5 Tahun kemudian …...

seorang gadis yang tengah memakai topi jerami berjalan memasuki sebuah kedai yang tengah ramai dengan pengunjung. Gadis yang mengenakan hakama dengan paduan warna ungu tua dibagian bawah dan ungu muda dibagian atas itu lantas duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di paling pojok dalam kedai. Tak lupa terselip sebuah pedang pada pakainnya, sehingga dia tampak seperti seorang samurai. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya, dan menanyakan pesananannya. Setelah mencatat beberapa makanan yang dirasa cukup untuk memenuhi rasa lapar pengunjungnya, pelayan itupun segera pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan tersebut.

Tanpa melepaskan topi jerami yang tengah ia pakai, gadis tersebut menunggu dengan meletakkan pedang yang tengah dia bawa diatas meja. Dia memandang ke sekeliling kedai untuk sekedar melihat orang – orang yang sedang malakukan aktivitasnya disana. Dia melihat banyak dari pengunjung kedai tersebut tengah menikmati hidangan yang telah tersaji di hadapnnya. Hingga dia mendengar beberapa pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya sedang asik membicarakan hal yang mampu membuatnya menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau pernah dengar nama Itachi?" kata salah satu pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berada.

"Hmmm ….. ah ya ! Dia Rounin yang sekarang banyak ditakuti orang itu kan?" ujar pria satunya.

" iya kau benar. Ku dengar kemarin dia berhasil membunuh seorang perdana mentri yang diduga korup di daerah Suna. Dia memang benar – benar hebat." ucap salah satu pria itu dengan antusias.

"Ahh masalah itu, aku juga mendengarnya. Tapi setauku, dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan pembunuhan tanpa ada yang memerintah kan? dia itu termasuk kategori pembunuh bayaran. Kau tau?"

"Iya, kau benar. Dan informasi yang terakhir ku dengar, dia sekarang berada disekitar daerah konoha. Kabarnya dia memiliki target didaerah itu."

"Aku tak heran. Rounin seperti dia memang tidak akan pernah berdiam disatu tempat bukan? itu terlalu beresiko, karena nyawanya sendiri juga pasti terancam. "

" kau benar. Pasti dia juga memiliki banyak musuh karena pekerjaannya itu."

Hinata, nama gadis yang tengah memakai Hakama dan topi jerami itu terus mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Hatinya bergejolak mendengar nama orang yang selama ini dia cari kini tengah berada tak tauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia terus memandangi makanan yang sedari tadi telah terhidang dihapannya tanpa berminat untuk menyentuhnya. Dia terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya sendiri, memikirkan pemuda yang selama ini menjadi tujuannya. Hingga bayangan – bayangan masa lalunya yang pahit bersama pemuda tersebut kembali memenuhi fikirannya. Bayangan ketika pemuda itu menghunuskan pedang kearahnya, bayangan ketika dia melihat punggung pemuda itu terus menjauh hingga tak tampak lagi, hingga dia akhirnya bangkit dan meneguhkan hatinya untuk mencari pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari – harinya dan menanyakan penyebab sebenarnya, penyebab kenapa pemuda yang awalnya terlihat sangat menyayanginya berubah menjadi sosok yang teramat sangat membencinya. Lima tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu, tak sekalipun Hinata bisa melupakan sosok itu. Dengan bekal ilmu bela diri yang dia pelajari selama dua tahun, dia berkelana untuk mencari informasi mengenai pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya. Itachi. Dia akan menemukannya, menemukan orang yang hingga kini masih menjadi orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

 ***L.F.Y** *

 _Seorang pria berdiri dengan tegak menghunuskan pedangnya kepada seorang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk dihadapannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu, terlihat begitu berantakan dengan luka memar_ _di_ _sana – sini dan baju yang di beberapa bagian sobek tak beraturan. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang kotor karena beberapa kali terjatuh saat latihan tadi. Dia menengadah keatas memandang gurunya yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya dengan nafas yang terputus – putus efek dari pelajaran ilmu beladiri yang dia praktekkan hari ini._

" _Kenapa Hinata, Kau lelah? " tanya pria yang tengah menghunuskan pedangnya kearah hinata._

" _I-Iya sensei." jawab hinata yang kini sedang mengusap peluh dikeningnya._

" _Ayo bangun Hinata, latihanmu masih panjang. Kemampuanmu yang sekarang masih jauh dari kata baik." kata pria itu menurunkan pedangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada muridnya. Hinata yang mendapat uluran tangan dengan segera meraih uluran tangan tersebut, dan segera bangun dari acara duduknya._

" _Iya sensei, aku mengerti. Terimakasih." setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan mengambil pedangnya yang tadi terpental jauh saat latian. Dia segera memasang kuda – kudanya kembali dan menatap lurus kearah senseinya siap untuk melanjutkan latihannya kembali. Namun pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berubah sendu._

" _Ano-ne sensei, apa sensei yakin aku bisa mengejarnya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dengan nada sedih._

 _Pria yang dipanggil sensei itupun perlahan berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pelan ujung kepala Hinata._

" _Tenanglah Hinata, kau harus yakin kalau kau mampu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah setelah semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau mau berusaha. Kau harus tetap berjuang untuk maju, jangan pernah menyerah karena pada dasarnya kau adalah orang yang kuat." ucap pria itu kepada Hinata seraya tersenyum menyemangati muridnya yang terlihat tampak risau._

 _Hinata yang melihat senyum senseinya pun ikut tersenyum dan menguatkan tekatnya kembali, dan berikutnya suara dentingan pedanglah yang terdengar._

 ***L.F.Y** *

Seorang gadis yang memakai Hakama, berdiri menghadap hamparan padang rumput yang hijau didepannya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka topi jerami yang dia kenakan dan membiarkan helaian surai indigonya yang digerai terbang tertiup angin. Dia memandang kosong hamparan padang rumput didepannya. Dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Membayangkan masa – masa sulit yang telah dia lalui hingga sekarang. Dia bersyukur dapat melalui itu semua dengan baik hingga dia menjadi sosok Hinata yang sekarang.

" Aku akan menemukanmu, Itachi-Nii" lirihnya kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju ketangah hutan dengan kembali memakai topi jerami yang tadinya dia lepas. Hinata terus berjalan menuju arah diamana Desa Konoha berada, menuju tempat dimana 'dia' yang dia cari berada. Dan itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata yang tengah berjalan, sayup – sayup mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah berteriak meminta tolong. Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung menajamkan indra pendengarannya, dan tanpa dia sadari, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang berlari menuju kearahnya dengan tiga orang pria yang tengah mengejarnya. Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh dari sekerumunan orang tersebut, segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada didekatnya.

"Tolong ….. siapa saja tolong aku !" Suara teriakan gadis itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hinata diringi dengan Suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari melewati pohon dimana Hinata bersembunyi.

Tak menunggu waktu terlalu lama, Hinata segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia berdiri merentangkan satu tangannya yang sedang membawa sebuah pedang untuk menghentikan orang – orang yang mengejar gadis pirang yang tadi berteriak untuk meminta tolong.

" Berhenti ! " Teriak Hinata Lantang membuat ketiga pria yang mengejar gadis pirang tadi terkejut dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena jarak mereka hanya tinggal 10 langkah.

Mendengar ada suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, gadis pirang yang tadinya berlari ketakutan, kini tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang mau menolongnya.

Gadis pirang itu melihat seseorang yang memakai Hakama berdiri menghadang ketiga perampok yang tadi mengejarnya. Perlahan dengan rasa takut yang masih menyelimutinya, gadis itu pun berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon yang berada didekatnya, dan segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon tersebut untuk mengamati seseorang yang sekarang tengah menolongnya.

Pada jarak sekitar 50meter dari tempat gadis pirang itu bersembunyi, tampak tiga orang laki – laki tengah dihadang oleh seseorang yang memakai sebuah Hakama dan memakai topi jerami dikepalanya. Laki – laki pertama memakai ikat kepala di keningnya, berambut pendek, dan memiliki tato dilengannya. Laki – laki kedua, berambut sebahu dengan postur tubuh lebih kurus dari laki – laki sebelumnya, sedangkan laki – laki terakhir memiliki bekas luka sayat yang telah mengering di pipi sebelah kirinya dengan postur tubuh agak gemuk.

"Ho Ho … siapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenangan kami hah?" pria dengan ikat kepala dikeningnya yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari keterkejutannya angkat bicara.

"Ah .. apa kau seorang wanita?" seru pria dengan rambut sebahu yang sudah sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya dan balik mengamati Hinata.

"Pergi dan berhentilah mengganggu gadis itu." Hinata menjawab perkataan kedua pria itu dengan suara tegas.

"Hee? ternyata benar kau seorang wanita." pria lainnya yang memiliki luka di wajahnya memperjelas dugaan pria yang tadi mengira Hinata adalah seorang perempuan, dan kemudian suara gelak tawalah yang terdengar.

"Dari pada kau menyuruh kami pergi, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut dengan kami bersama gadis pirang itu hmm? dan aku janji, kita akan bersenang – senang." kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria dengan bekas luka diwajah itu sukses membuat rekannya yang lain tertawa dan menyeringai mesum kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat gelak tawa terdengar dari ketiga pria tersebut sama sekali tak gentar dan takut. Dengan wajah datarnya, Hinata langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada ketiga pria itu.

"Dasar manusia bejat. Kalian manusia, tapi berkelakuan seperti binatang." seru Hinata membalas tatapan mesum ketiga pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Berani juga kau perempuan jalang. Lihat saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan kami nanti." jawab pria dengan ikat kepala dikeningnya itu disertai dengan seringai yang tampak begitu menjijikkan di mata Hinata. " Urus Dia ! " seru pria itu lagi yang ternyata adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut pada kedua anak buahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua orang yang tadi mendapatkan perintah langsung berlari kearah Hinata dengan menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap untuk menyerang Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya bersiap untuk bertarung melawan dua pria yang berlari kearahnya.

 _'_ _Aku … pasti bisa._ _'_ seru Hinata didalam hati dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang yang tengah ia genggam sedari tadi.

Salah satu pria tersebut lebih dulu mencapai Hinata dan segera mengacungkan pedangnya kepada Hinata. melihat hal itu, Hinata tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menghalau pedang yang terarah kepadanya dengan pedang yang sedang dia bawa. Suara dentingan pedang pun terdengar sebagai awal dari pertempuran antara Hinata dan pria – pria yang Hinata anggap menjijikkan.

Sementara Hinata menahan pedang pria yang ada dihadapannya, pria yang memiliki luka diwajahnya tiba-tiba muncul dari samping dengan pedang yang siap menebas lengan Hinata, hal itu tak luput dari pengawasan Hinata, dengan sigap ia langsung menendang perut pria yang berada didepannya hingga terjatuh kebelakang, dan secepat kilat, Hinata kembali mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menghalau pedang yang akan menebas lengannya.

"Kurang Ajar ! " seru pria yang tadi Hinata tendang hingga terjatuh. Dia pun segera bangkit dan kembali berlari kearah Hinata dengan pedang yang siap menebas kepala Hinata. Gerakan pria tersebut juga tak luput dari indra penglihatan Hinata, dengan sekali hentakan, pedang pria dengan luka wajah didepannya pun terpental dan Hinata tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menendang perut pria itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tepat setelah itu Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tebasan pria yang tadi berlari menyerangnya dari samping. Tidak terima serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah, pria tersebut kembali mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Hinata, namun dia kalah cepat, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada pria tersebut dan menusuknya. Ketika Hinata menarik pedangnya, Darah langsung merembes dari dada pria berambut sebahu tersebut, disusul dengan jatuhnya dia diatas tanah dengan tatapan terkejut atas serangan Hinata barusan. Pria berambut sebahu itu langsung tewas dengan luka menganga penuh darah di dadanya akibat serangan Hinata.

Tak menghiraukan pria yang telah ia tusuk barusan, Hinata langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Pria yang tengah berlari kearahnya lengkap dengan pedang yang sedang dia bawa.

"Hyaaahhh" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju Hinata dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

Pria berambut sebahu itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah lengan Hinata, dengan sigap Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan langsung menebas dada pria tersebut hingga dia jatuh tersungkur dan tak bangun lagi.

"Hebat. Kau melumpuhkan kedua anak buahku dengan mudah." suara dari laki-laki yang Hinata duga adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut akhirnya terdengar. "Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku gadis manis." seru pria itu yang langsung berlari kearah Hinata dengan membawa dua pedang di kedua tangannya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, langsung memfokuskan indra penglihatannya kepada pria tersebut.

"Kau, dasar wanita jalang." setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria dengan ikat kepala itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah Hinata yang lagsung di tahan oleh Hinata dengan pedang yang dia bawa.

Kuat.

Hinata merasakan kekuatan laki – laki ini jauh diatas dua orang yang tadi dengan mudah dia hadapi. Setelah menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya yang dapat di tahan oleh Hinata, pria tersebut dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya yang lain untuk menebas bagian perut Hinata dari samping. Hinata yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan cepat menghentakkan pedang yang sedang ia tahan kemudian segera mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan pria itu. Mengetahui serangannya dapat dihinadari, pria itupun marah, dia dengan segera kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada Hinata. Serangan demi serangan dia lancarkan dengan tujuan untuk mengambil nyawa gadis yang sebelumnya telah merenggut nyawa anak buahnya. Namun Hinata tetap dapat menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pria tersebut walau agak kewalahan karena harus menghadapi dua pedang sekaligus, beberapa kali Hinata hampir tertebas. Bulir – bulir keringat mulai terlihat dikening Hinata, menandakan bahwa ia tengah kelelahan menghadapi serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pria dengan ikat kepala didepannya. Seorang pria yang tampak bernafsu untuk membunuh Hinata. Hingga Akhirnya ...

Hinata terdesak.

Walaupun dia berhasil membuat pria itu kehilangan salah satu pedangnya, namun pedang yang dia miliki juga telah terpental entah kemana, sekarang Hinata hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan – serangan yang di lontarkan oleh pria tersebut. Dalam satu kesempatan, Pria itu berhasil menjegal kaki Hinata, dan membuat Hinata terjatuh di tanah, topi jerami yang sedari tadi ia kenakan-pun ikut terjatuh ketanah menampakkan sebuah mata berwarna lavender yang indah. Pria itu pun lantas menyeringai melihat Hinata akhirnya terjatuh dan posisinya tepat berada dibawah pria itu. Tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatannya, pria itu langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada dada Hinata,

hingga...

Jleb!

Tepat sepersekian detik sebelum pedang itu menancap di dada Hinata, pria itu tumbang dengan sebuah pedang yang menembus punggunggunya. Gadis berambut pirang itu, dia menolong Hinata tepat pada waktunya. Hinata yang tau bahwa nyawanya telah terselamatkan, hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan kemudian segera bangkit dari acara berbaringnya sembari mengusap bulir-bulir keringat dikeningnya.

"Terimakasih " ucap Hinata kemudian pada gadis berambut pirang itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu nona, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." balas gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kepada Hinata. Namun senyuman itu langsung Sirna ketika ia melihat pria yang tadi ia lukai bergerak dan melepaskan sebuah pisau kecil kearah Hinata.

" Nona Awas ! "

dengan cepat, hinata langsung menoleh kearah pandang gadis berambut pirang tersebut dan matanya melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah pisau kecil meluncur kearahnya. Dengan kecepatan yang dia punya, Hianata berusaha menghindar namun tak sempat, walaupun tak berhasil mengenai dadanya, pisau kecil itu tetap berhasil menusuk lengan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"ugh … " Hinata mundur beberapa langkah reflek dia memegangi lengannya yang tengah tertususk pisau. Tak membuang waktu, dengan cepat Hinata menarik pisau yang menancap dilengannya hingga terlepas, dan mengembalikan pisau tersebut kepada pemiliknya, tepat di kening hingga pemilinya tak lagi bernyawa. Tak lama tiba – tiba Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi Lengannya yang tadi tertusuk pisau. Hinata memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"No-nona, k-kau tidak apa?" seru gadis berambut pirang itu merasa cemas dengan keadaan Hinata.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa – apa." jawab Hinata masih dengan menutup matanya. Bulir – bulir keringat kembali keluar dari pelipisnya pertanda bahwa dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di lengan kirinya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu, segera tahu bahwa Hinata sedang merasakan kesakitan, ia lantas mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, dan perlahan melepaskan pegangan hinata pada lengannya, kemudian segera membalut lengan Hinata dengan saputangannya untuk mencegah pendarahan yang lebih parah. Hinata yang telah membuka matanya hanya bisa membiarkan gadis tersebut membalutkan saputangan pada lengannya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Hinata lirih

"Tidak. belum selesai. aku akan mengobati lukamu. Ikutlah denganku. Luka ini tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti ini terlalu lama."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk, karena dia sendiri tau bahwa lukanya bukan luka yang bisa dianggap remeh, dia tahu bahwa pisau yang tadi menancap di lengannya, selain dalam, pisau itu juga mengandung racun dan harus segera disembuhkan.

" Nona, apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut lantas menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat anggukan Hinata, gadis itu langsung membantu Hinata untuk segera berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan menjauh dari tempat pertarungan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara Hinata dengan tiga orang perampok tadi, terdapat aliran sungai yang sangat jernih. Dan disanalah kini Hinata beserta gadis pirang yang tadi ia tolong berhenti.

Gadis itu tengah sibuk merawat luka Hinata yang kini tampak Pucat karena telah kehilangan banyak darah dan terkena racun yang mulai menyebar. Gadis pirang itu dengan perlahan membuka balutan pada lengan kiri Hinata, kemudian ia segera menggulung lengan baju Hinata, karena ia tak mau merusak baju Hinata dengan merobeknya. Setelah digulung dia segera membersihkan luka tersebut dengan saputangan yang terlebih dahulu telah ia bersihkan disungai. Kemudian dia pergi dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa tanaman obat ditangannya. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum.

Lama – kelamaan pandangannya menerawang jauh mengingat satu wajah yang sangat dia rindukan, Itachi. Sesosok pria dengan mata segelap malam, dengan rambut panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang, dengan garis tipis di wajahnya menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya. Seperti apakah gerangan sosoknya sekarang? berubahkah? atau samakah? sudah hampir 5 tahun Hinata tak melihatnya. Rindu. Satu kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Hinata saat ini.

 _'Akankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Itachi-Nii? Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini aku begitu merindukan mu? Dimanakah kau sekarang? Aku takut, aku takut apabila aku ternyata tak akan pernah sampai kepadamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali saja. Setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku seperti kata-katamu waktu itu. Aku … merindukanmu …..'_

Hinata menatap sendu pada aliran sungai didepannya. Seolah aliran sungai itu menggambarkan aliran waktu yang selama ini dia lewati. melalui jernihnya air itu, Hinata seolah dapat melihat bayangan – bayangan masa lalunya yang teramat sulit, perjuangan yang telah dia lakukan, semua usahanya, perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan, dia tengah memikirkan semua itu Hingga perlahan semuanya menggelap, Hinata akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Mau nyapa Readers Dulu …

Halo Minna-san, salam kenal aku Akemi, Author baru, awalnya sih suka baca-baca Fanfiction, trus gak tau kenapa akhirnya jadi tertarik buat bikin cerita Fanfiction juga. Setelah mikir ide lamaaaaaa, baru ketemu cerita dengan ide diatas, gimana menurut Readers? Apa ada yang kurang atau sesuatu yang musti di tambahin? Kritik saran akan akemi terima dengan senang hati.

Jangan lupa Review-nya yaa. Maaf cerita-nya masih berantakan, soalnya autor baru sih. Hehehe

Thanks For Read and see you next chapters.

^.^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking For You**

Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Hinata yang sedang dalam perjalanan mencari Itachi, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan segerombolan perampok yang tengah mengejar seorang gadis. Melihat hal itu, Hinata lantas tergerak untuk menolong gadis tersebut, namun dia ahkirnya terluka dan terkena racun hingga tak sadarkan diri._

Created by :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Hurt/Comfurt, Romance

Rating : T

Desclaimer :

Naruto, punya nya k' Kishi *digetok masashi karna ngaku-ngaku adeknya* kalau cerita ini, murni ide Akemi. Hehehe.

Warning :

OOC, Typos(s), alur cerita gak karuan, ide cerita pasaran.

 **Happy Reding ….**

Chapter 2

Sinar mentari pagi tampaknya berhasil mengganggu tidur lelap seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Perlahan matanya mengerjap untuk menetralisir cahaya mentari yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya, hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna.

" Ohayou … " sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berada tepat didepannya.

"O-ohayou … " balas Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo tersebut masih tampak mengerjab dan mulai memandangi daerah sekitarnya. " A-aku ada dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Kau masih tetap berada ditempat semula nona." jawab gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

Ingatan Hinata kembali berputar untuk mereka ulang beberapa peristiwa yang telah ia alami, hingga dia terluka dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kesekujur tubuhnya yang di bebarapa bagian telah dibalut perban dengan rapinya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." ucapnya kemudian setelah berhasil mengingat semua peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu nona, karena kau telah menolongku, dan karena itu pula kau jadi terluka begini." sanggah gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil menunduk sedih. "maafkan aku … " tambahnya meminta maaf kepada Hinata yang telah terluka demi menyelamatkannya.

Hinata lantas menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu sembari tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tak apa Err … Etto..."

"Shion. Namaku Shion. Salam kenal." ucap gadis yang ternyata memiliki nama Shion tersebut dengan cepat setelah ia menyadari ternyata dia belum berkenalan dengan lawan bicaranya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kemudian Shion pun segera mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Nama Nona?"

"Ah ya aku Hinata. Salam kenal." Hinata lantas menyambut uluran tangan Shion dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh ya, ini makanlah, kau pasti lapar." ucap Shion sembari menyerahkan sebuah mangkok berisi bubur kepada Hinata. "bubur ini akan membantu mempercepat kesembuhan lukamu Hinata-San." tutur Shion. Hinata yang notabenenya memang merasa lapar pun segera menerima pemberian Shion dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Shion yang melihat hal tersebut lantas tersenyum.

"Ne Hinata-san, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti pria?" tanya Shion kemudian. "kau tau, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu dari jauh, aku kira kau ini seorang pria, Ehehehe" ucap Shion sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "aku shock ketika mendengar suaramu seperti suara perempuan. Ku kira kau adalah dewa pelindungku. Namun setelah ku perhatikan dengan seksama ternyata kau memang perempuan, jadi kau adalah dewi pelindungku. Hampir saja aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu pria idamanku." tambah Shion sambil tersenyum 3 jari.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Shion lantas ikut tersenyum.

"Aku memakai Hakama, karena aku suka." jawab Hinata. "dengan memakai pakaian ini, aku jadi lebih mudah untuk bergerak ketika melakukan segala hal. Melawan penjahat kemarin misalnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa sulitnya jika aku memakai yukata seperti yang kau pakai." tambah Hinata kemudian. Shion yang mendengar penuturan Hinata hanya manggut – manggut tanda ia mengerti kenapa Hinata lebih memilih memakai pakaian laki – laki daripada pakaian perempuan.

"Gomen-ne, ternyata aku bukan laki – laki." tambah Hinata kemudian, seraya tersenyum memandang kearah Shion.

"Ahh itu tidak masalah, Hinata-san. sebenarnya aku juga berniat untuk belajar menyukai gadis." ujar Shion sambil memberikan senyumannya yang paling menawan kepada Hinata. mendengar penuturan Shion barusan, Hinata langsung memberikan tatapan horror kearah Shion.

gadis bersurai pirang itu pun lantas tertawa renyah, menyadari bahwa Hinata percaya pada apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata-san, aku masih normal." Dan pernyataan tersebut membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega.

" ngomong - ngomong, kalau boleh tau, kau mau kemana?" tanya Gadis pirang itu.

" Konoha." jawab Hinata singkat.

" Untuk?"

" Mencari seseorang."

"Aaa ... kebetulan aku tinggal di Konoha, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumah ku untuk sementara, sampai kau menemukan orang yang kau cari, Hinata-san."

"Boleh kah?"

" Iya, pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untuk orang yang sudah dengan rela terluka demi menolongku ku." Shion menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyumnya. "ahh kau sudah selesai makan?"Hinata mengangguk.

" Sudah bisa bergerak?" Lagi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, perjalanannya lumayan Jauh dan lumayan menguras tenaga, aku tidak mau sampai di Konoha terlalu malam. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang Hinata-san." ajak Shion yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, disusul dengan Hinata yang mengikuti langkah Shion.

Selama di perjalanan, Shion banyak bercerita mengenai Konoha, desa tempat dimana ia tinggal kepada Hinata yang notabenenya adalah pendatang. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Melihat Shion yang bersikap begitu ramah padanya, Hinata diam - diam bersyukur karena mendapatkan teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan dan baik pula. Ia bahkan tak perlu repot – repot untuk mencari tempat penginapan setelah ini. Bukankan itu bagus?

selama hampir setengah hari mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan di perbatasan, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Konoha pada sore hari. sesampainya mereka di rumah Shion, gadis besurai pirang itu segera mempersilahkan Hinata untuk segera masuk dan beristirahat.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Hinata-san, ku harap kau bisa merasa nyaman berada disini." ucap Shion sambil mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Iya, terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, Shion-san." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum kemudian memasuki rumah Shion.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat memasuki rumah Shion adalah rasa nyaman. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di tempat itu, seolah ia sangat merindukan tempat itu, ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya sosok yang sedang ia cari-cari selama ini, entah bagaimana Hinata merasa sosok itu pernah berada disini. Namun, itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? Tidak mungkin sosok yang ia cari bisa berada disini, pikirnya.

"Nah, Hinata-san. Malam ini kau bisa beristirahat disini." tunjuk Shion pada salah satu ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah itu. "Besok, pagi - pagi sekali mungkin aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk belanja keperluan makan kita, jika kau ingin mulai mencari besok, usahakan kau pulang untuk makan siang dengan ku ya, aku ingin punya teman untuk makan siang." Ucap Shion seraya tersenyum kepada gadis berambut indigo itu.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Shion barusan, mau tak mau dia pun ikut tersenyum. "Iya. Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, Shion-san" jawab Hinata kemudian , dan ia pun langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai lelah.

 ***L.F.Y** *

Suara burung - burung yang berkicau nampak berhasil membangunkan seorang gadis yang memiliki surai indigo dari tidurnya. Ia tampak tengah mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai ia melangkah untuk keluar menghirup udara segar.

Dapat tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya cahaya mentari yang kini tengah menerobos masuk ke dalam daun - daun pepohonan yang rindang. Tak lupa beberapa burung kini tengah asik berkicau di dahan - dahan yang tampak terlihat kokoh.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia siap untuk kembali memulai pencariannya. Setelah tadi ia sempat membasuh muka dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia kini melangkah keluar dari kediaman tempat ia telah bermalam. Tak perlu baginya untuk berpamitan kepada sang pemilik rumah, karena ia tau sang pemilik rumah sejak tadi pagi sudah pergi ke pasar guna membeli bahan - bahan makanan untuk makan siang nanti. Ah ya, pasar. Terbersit di fikirannya untuk pergi mengunjungi tempat yang bernama pasar itu. Mungkin dari sana ia bisa memulai pencariannya.

Perlahan, kaki - kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Menuju pusat desa yang bernama pasar. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada orang - orang dimana arah jalan menuju pasar itu. Hingga akhirnya, sampailah dia di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area pasar, dapat ia lihat banyak sekali penjual di pasar tersebut. Dari yang menjual makanan hingga menjual mainan - mainan yang lucu. Banyak sekali penduduk yang berlalu lalang untuk membeli maupun menjual barang. Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu, terkadang ikut tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah konyol sang penjual yang dengan cerdiknya membujuk calon pembeli untuk membeli barang dagangannya. Ia juga melihat beberapa anak kecil yang tengah tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Hingga secara tak sengaja ia melihat toko yang menjual aksesoris wanita.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris tersebut. Berbagai macam aksesoris rambut untuk wanita tengah di pajang di area toko tersebut, dan salah satunya berhasil menarik perhatian gadis bersurai Indigo itu. Sebuah tusuk rambut yang memiliki ornamen bunga berwarna ungu di ujungnya yang tumpul. Tampak begitu indah dimatanya dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli hiasan rambut tersebut.

Setelah ia membayar, ia pun segera keluar dari toko itu dan kembali meneruskan pencariannya. Hingga ia mendapati beberapa warga tengah bersikap aneh seolah tengah meributkan sesuatu dan berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa menuju suatu tempat dengan raut wajah antara ketakutan, panik, dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Permisi, kalau boleh tau ada apa ya?" gadis bersurai Indigo itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu warga yang tengah bersikap aneh tersebut.

"Ada yang sedang bertarung nona, disana." jawab salah satu warga yang tampak ketakutan menunjuk ke arah dimana ia berasal tadi. "sebaiknya nona jangan kesana, nanti bisa terkena imbasnya, nona bisa terluka." lanjut orang itu kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata yang merasakan firasat buruk segera berjalan menuju arah yang di tunjukkan oleh salah satu warga yang ia tanyai tadi. Ia berjalan tergesa. Semakin lama Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan sekarang. Dan tak luput dari indra pendengarannya suara dentingan pedang dan teriakan sesorang dari kerumunan tersebut. Ada apakah gerangan disana? Ia bertanya di dalam hatinya sendiri. Perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil sampai pada kerumunan orang tersebut. Dengan segera, ia pun masuk kedalam kerumunan itu. Dan yang dapat di tangkap oleh indra penglihatannya saat ini adalah tiga orang pria tengah berdiri tegak dengan wajah garang, sepertinya mereka tengah menertawakan sesuatu, satu lagi pria yang memiliki tampang hampir sama kini tengah berdiri memasang kuda-kudanya dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada seorang laki - laki lain yang kini sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Laki - laki itu memakai hakama dan dia berambut panjang berwana hitam di kuncir di belakang. Mata Hinata kembali bergulir, dia dapat melihat bahwa di belakang pria berambut hitam panjang itu terdapat seorang gadis yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan, ia bersembunyi di balik punggung pria itu seolah meminta perlindungan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan dia ...

"Shion?" Hinata terkejut, ia kemudian memastikan kembali ciri-ciri gadis yang ia lihat saat ini. "Astaga, dia memang Shion." Gumamnya pelan setelah ia yakin bahwa gadis yang ia lihat itu memang benar ternyata adalah Shion. Gadis ini sepertinya memang selalu terlibat dengan masalah, batin Hinata sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu kembali terdengar.

Sepintas jika di lihat, pertarungan ini tidaklah seimbang. Empat orang melawan satu orang. Terbersit di fikiran Hinata untuk ikut terjun membantu pria yang kini tengah menolong Shion tersebut, namun pemikiran seperti itu langsung ia tepis ketika ia melihat bahwa pria itu dapat dengan mudahnya menghalau setiap serangan dari musuhnya. Bukan hanya bertahan, namun ia juga dapat dengan mudah balik menyerang dan memojokkan lawannya. Dalam hati, Hinata kagum dengan kemampuan pria itu, bahkan Hinata sekalipun tak mungkin bisa membuat lawan sampai seperti itu.

Setelah pria itu yakin bahwa semua lawannya sudah tak berkutik lagi. Ia pun berbalik dan meraih tubuh Shion kepelukannya. Secara tak sengaja, mata berwarna hitam milik pria itu bersirobok dengan mata lavender milik Hinata.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata seketika itu berdetak dengan kencang. Orang itu, orang yang selama ini ia cari akhirnya muncul dihadapannya. Itachi. Dia Uchiha Itachi nya yang selama ini ia cari akhirnya dapat ia temukan.

Ketika mata lavender itu tengah sibuk memandang kearah Onyx yang sepertinya juga tengah terkejut dengan kehadiran lavender di depannya, secara tidak sengaja lavender itu melihat pergerakan kecil dari salah satu orang yang tadi telah dikalahkan oleh pemilik mata Onyx itu.

Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar berteriak mengingatkan. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata berlari dan segera mendorong dua orang yang tengah perpelukan tersebut, dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata segera menghalau pisau kecil itu dengan salah satu sisi sarung pedangnya. Namun, sebelum pisau itu jatuh mencapai tanah, Hinata terlebih dahulu menangkap pisau itu dan segera mengembalikan pisau tersebut kepada pemiliknya dengan melemparkannya dan tepat mengenai salah satu kakinya.

Setelah peristiwa barusan, Gadis pemilik surai sewarna Indigo itu pun segera berbalik menghadap kearah Shion dan pemuda yang selama ini ia cari.

"I-Itachi-Nii ... " gumamnya Lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Itachi.

 ***L.F.Y** *

Suasana tegang, kini tengah menyelimuti kediaman Shion. Dua manusia berbeda gender kini tengah berdiri saling berhadapan di halaman kediaman milik Shion. Mereka hanya saling berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ya, mereka adalah Hyuga Hinata dan Uchiha Itachi. Setelah pertemuan mereka yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja tadi pagi, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman milik Shion.

Siapa sangka, ternyata Shion mengenal pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Shion, gadis pirang itu ternyata menyandang status sebagai kekasih Itachi dan mereka akan segera menikah, jangan lupakan juga bahwa mereka telah lama tinggal bersama. Hanya saja, Itachi memang jarang berada di rumah karena pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan ia pergi untuk beberapa waktu. Sekilas ada semacam perasaan kecewa di hati Hinata, tapi walau bagaimana pun ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Toh Itachi dulunya hanya bersetatus sebagai kakak angkatnya. Tidak lebih. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia telah menemukan kakaknya itu, Uchiha Itachi. Orang yang selama ini ia cari – cari, orang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk kearah Hinata.

"A-aku mencarimu Nii-san." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Onyx yang menyorot tajam penuh intimidasi kearahnya.

"Bukannya sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menampakkan dirimu lagi di depan mataku?." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. "Pergi!" Lanjutnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata tersentak kaget, ia berkata demikian bukan karena ia tak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Itachi, ia mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas malah. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka jika kakaknya langsung mengusirnya, tidakkah ia rindu padanya, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, namun ia tetap saja membencinya. Sebesar itukah rasa bencinya? Hinata bahkan tak tau alasan kenapa Itachi begitu membencinya.

"PERGI!" Ulang Itachi dengan nada membentak, berharap hal itu bisa membuat Hinata segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi Nii-san, sebelum kau jelaskan kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku ingin tau alasannya Nii-san" Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia benar – benar ingin tau alasan di balik sikap kakaknya. Bertahun – tahun ia mencari, dan setelah bertemu, apakah ia harus pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui apa alasan di balik kebencian kakaknya selama ini? Tidak. Hinata harus tau alasan itu dengan cara apapun.

"Pergi. Atau kau ku Bunuh." Ucap Itachi lagi, ia Nampak memegang erat gagang katana yang ia sematkan di pinggangnya.

"Tak apa, kau boleh mengambil nyawaku Nii-san. Tapi, setelah kau memberi tau alasan di balik semua ini. Beritau aku, kenapa kau begitu membenciku, aku harus tau alasan itu, setelahnya kau boleh mencabut nyawaku." Perlahan Iris lavender itu pun mulai berkaca – kaca, namun pemiliknya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, agar orang lain tak bisa melihat jika ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu.

"Kau ingin tau?" perlahan Itachi mulai melangkah maju kearah Hinata.

"I-iya Nii-san." Jawab Hinata lirih sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejenak, Itachi mengentikan langkahnya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau bukan lagi anggota keluarga Uchiha, camkan itu!" dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"I-iya. Maafkan aku." Tepat setelah Hinata meminta maaf, langkah Itachi kembali terhenti, ia berdiri tepat di depan gadis bersurai Indigo tersebut. Itachi, lantas maju satu langkah dan segera meraih tubuh yang berada di depannya dan kemudian memeluknya, gadis yang dulu sangat disayanginya. Hinata yang merasakan pelukan itupun kaget, ia hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak menyangka jika Itachi memeluknya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar antara terkejut dan merasa takut, namun ada perasaan lain yang juga muncul. Perasaan lega, dan nyaman. Pelukan yang sudah lama ia rindukan, kini ia kembali merasakannya.

"Keluargamu, mereka telah membantai seluruh keluargaku." Bisik Itachi di sela – sela pelukannya.

"A-apa?" iris Lavender itu pun membulat, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Kami keluarga Uchiha, telah dengan senang hati menerima keluargamu, memberikan sebuah tempat tinggal, pakaian, makanan, bahkan mengangkatmu sebagai anak. Tapi apa yang keluargamu lakukan? Kalian membalas semua kebaikan kami dengan cara membantai kami. Apa itu pantas?" Ucap Itachi dingin. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin … " Tubuh Hinata tiba – tiba kembali bergetar, ia syok dengan apa yang tengah ia dengar saat ini.

"Itulah kenyataannya Hinata, kau bahkan tak tau ketika keluargamu menghunuskan pedangnya pada keluargaku, apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikanya itu hum?." Tanya Itachi kemudian. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Keluarganya, apakah keluarganya bisa sejahat itu? benarkah?

"Dan apa kau tau Hinata? Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa. Darah harus dibalas dengan darah. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan terlihat impas. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau setuju?" Lanjut Itachi. Perlahan pria yang memiliki iris Onyx tersebut menarik pisau yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya. Ia akan mengakhiri semuanya disini. Dendam yang selama ini ia pendam, harus terbalasakan demi ketenangan arwah seluruh keluarganya. Ia tau ini salah, tapi ini semua demi mereka, demi keluarga yang disayanginya.

"Maafkan aku Nii-san." Lirih Hinata. Ia tak menyangka jika kenyataan yang selama ini ia cari begitu menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tak percaya jika keluarganya melakukan hal keji seperti itu. membantai keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga milik kakaknya? Hinata, tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan baginya, ia bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa lagi selain meminta maaf kepada Itachi. Gadis bersurai Indigo itu pun perlahan menutup matanya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil menghalau air mata yang turun semakin deras dari kelopak matanya.

"Semuanya tidak akan selesai hanya dengan meminta maaf Hyuga." Dan itu benar, Hinata sependapat dengan ucapan Itachi, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar Itachi tak lagi membencinya? Haruskah ia mati untuk membayar hutang darah yang di perbuat oleh keluarganya? Haruskah?

"Maafkan aku …." Ucap Hinata lagi, suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, ia kini memper erat pelukannya kepada Itachi, ia tau bahwa saat ini akan datang, dan ia siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus ia terima. Ia rela walaupun harus mati di tangan Itachi, orang yang sangat disayanginya, tidak. Itachi, ia adalah orang yang ia cintai. Hinata sangat mencintai Itachi, sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan sebagai seorang kakak.

Itachi merasakannya, pelukan gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini mengerat. Gadis ini, memeluknya semakin erat, dan ia tau, itu pertanda bahwa gadis ini sudah siap menerima apapun konsekuensi yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Tak membuang – buang waktu, Itachi lantas menggerakkan tangannya dan menusukkan pisau tersebut ke punggung sang gadis.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu Itachi!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang kini tengah berlari kearah Itachi dan Hinata. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, gadis pirang itu mengambil paksa pisau yang di pegang Itachi dan membuangnya, darah segar segera merembes dari dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Pisau itu sempat mengenai gadis bersurai Indigo itu, namun sebelum pisau itu menusuknya lebih dalam, Shion terlebih dahulu mengambilnya dengan paksa, lantas membuangnya. Ia juga mendorong Itachi menjauh dari Hinata, gadis yang telah menolongnya tempo hari.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau benar – benar akan membunuhnya?" ucap gadis tersebut setengah berteriak. Sedangkan Hinata, ia jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Sakit. Bukan karena luka yang ia terima di punggungnya, melainkan di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tak mungkin bisa ia tampung lebih lama lagi. Sempat terbersit di benaknya, kenapa gadis pirang itu tidak membiarkan Itachi membunuhnya? Kenapa ia malah menyelamatkannya? tidak taukah dia bahwa kematian adalah hal terbaik untuk Hinata saat ini? Setidaknya, itulah menurut pemikiran gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

"Sadarlah Anata, bukan dia yang membunuh keluargamu, kau tak bisa menghakiminya begitu saja." Ucap Shion menenangkan. Ia lantas berjalan kearah Itachi dan segera mendekap pria bermata Onyx tersebut. "Kau tak boleh melukainya, apalagi membunuhnya, dia tidak bersalah." Ucap shion sembari mengelus punggung Itachi. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu hmm, dinginkan pikiranmu, dan tenangkan hatimu." Lanjut Shion sembari membelai rambut Itachi.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat lain, ia tak bisa melihatnya, hal itu hanya akan menambah rasa pedih di hatinya. Melihat orang yang ia cintai bersama dengan orang lain, hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Astaga … kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

"Hn." Itachi, lantas melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dengan perlahan, dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun di tengah jalan ia lantas berhenti. "Jangan biarkan gadis Hyuga itu masuk kerumah kita lagi, Shion. Aku tak ingin melihatnya berada disini lagi. Usir dia, jika kau tak ingin melihatku mengambil nyawanya." Kemudian, Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau mendengarnya, Hinata-san? Bukannya aku ingin mengusirmu seperti apa yang dikatakannya, aku hanya tak ingin ia mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah sepertimu. Jadi aku mohon, pergilah. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua." Ucap Shion hati – hati karena takut menyinggung perasaan Hinata. "Kau boleh kembali lagi kesini lain kali untuk mengunjunginya, ketika ia sudah baikan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti Shion-san. Aku akan segera pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." Lirih Hinata pelan.

"Maafkan aku ini semua harus terjadi Hinata-san, aku sangat berterimakasih kau telah menolongku tempo hari." Ucap Shion yang kini tengah berjongkok di depan Hinata, untuk membantu gadis Hyuga tersebut berdiri. "Setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup lebih baik, kau berhak hidup bahagia Hinata-san." Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Shion barusan hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Dia tau dia berhak hidup bahagia, tapi jika itu tanpa Itachi di sampingnya, sanggupkah Ia?

Setelah keduanya berhasil bangkit, secara tidak sengaja, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dari kejauahan. Sesuatu itu dengan cepat seolah bergerah kearah mereka, tidak. Dia menuju ke arah Shion. Dengan secepat kilat, Hinata segera menukar posisi mereka.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Hehehe

Mau balas review dulu.

W.d : gomen-ne Senpai, belum bisa up date kilat. Tapi ini sudah up date kok. Ini Akemi sudah berusaha buat memperjelas dan lebih ke intinya, semoga sudah sesuai harapan, kalo masih belum, makhlum. Akemi masih harus belajar lagi. Arigatou buat sarannya. ^^ are? Bukannya Naru sama Hinata Happy Ending? Kenapa senpai kecewa? Yaahhh walaupun di movie nya sih. hohohoho

Lope2 : Gomennasai,, *bungkuk-bungkuk. Akemi baru bisa up date … salahin aja laptop Akemi yang tiba – tiba kena virus dan harus di karantina dulu selama berbulan - bulan Hiks! # tapi beneran kok. Pas Akemi lagi banyak ide, laptopnya bejat. Lah pas laptopnya udah bener, giliran idenya yang ilang ketelan ombak. Makanya jadi lama up date nya. Hehehe gomen-ne.

all : special thanks buat yang review. Terimakasih buat silent reader juga. Buat yang Follow, dan :* buat yang udah Faforid'in fict nya Akemi. Sedikit bocoran, untuk chapter 3 akan Akemi up date secepatnya, kalo bisa sebelum taun baru. ^^b semoga bisa.

Akhir kata jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaa.

Arigatou …


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking For You**

Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Itachi, berniat untuk mengambil nyawa Hinata, namun berhasil di hentikan oleh Shion. Namun hal itu justru membuat Hinata kecewa. Ketika Shion berusaha membantu Hinata untuk bangun, tiba – tiba sebuah anak panah melesat kearah mereka berdua._

Created by :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Hurt/Comfurt, Romance

Rating : T

Desclaimer :

Naruto, punya nya k' Kishi *digetok masashi karna ngaku-ngaku adeknya* kalau cerita ini, murni ide Akemi. Hehehe.

Warning :

OOC, Typos(s), alur cerita gak karuan, ide cerita pasaran.

 **Happy Reding ….**

Chapter 3

 ***L.F.Y** *

Setelah keduanya berhasil bangkit, secara tidak sengaja, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dari kejauahan. Sesuatu itu dengan cepat seolah bergerah kearah mereka, tidak. Dia menuju ke arah Shion. Dengan secepat kilat, Hinata segera menukar posisi mereka.

JLEB !

Sebuah anak panah berhasil menembus bahu kiri Hinata. "Ukh!" Jerit Hinata kecil. Darah segar mulai merembes dari bahu kiri Hinata yang tertusuk anak panah tersebut.

"HINATA-SAN!" Teriak Shion histeris, ia kaget sekaligus shock dengan kejadian barusan. Dapat gadis pirang itu lihat bahwa Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi bahu kirinya. Lagi – lagi, gadis ini melindunginya.

"Ma-masuk. Masuk Shion-san. Ukh!" Ucap Hinata lirih sembari memegangi bahu kirinya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Hinata-san, Hinata-san, apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Sahut Shion, ia merasa kawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, ia berusaha membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Tiba – tiba, satu anak panah kembali melesat kearah mereka. Namun tidak berhasil mengenai satupun dari mereka.

"Pergi. Cepat pergi Shion-san. Disini berbahaya." Suara Hinata mulai melemah hembusan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Ta-tapi, kau terluka, a-aku …"

"CEPAT PERGI !" Teriak Hinata lantang memotong ucapan Shion membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut.

"A-aku akan memanggil Itachi-kun, tu-tunggulah disini sebentar Hinata-san." Ucap Shion kemudian, ia segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Itachi! Itachi-kun! T-toloong … tolooongg anata … !" Teriak Shion di tengah – tengah larinya.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Shion pun segera keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, dan ia melihat kekasihnya kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya, sedangkan di belakangnya, Hinata, gadis itu penuh darah, dia tengah terluka.

"Hinata … " gumamnya pelan. Ia segera berlari kearah Shion dan Hinata. Itachi, terlebih dahulu mengahampiri Shion, kekasihnya. Ia lantas memeluk tubuh bergetar kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Itachi. Shion lantas menunjuk kearah Hinata. "Hinata-san, dia terluka, t-tolong dia." Ucap Shion terbata.

"Masuklah dulu ke dalam rumah, disini berbahaya. Aku akan melihat keadaannya." Ucap Itachi berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Shion pun mengangguk, ia lebih memilih untuk patuh dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut dari pada ia membuat kesalahan yang malah membahayakan orang – orang disekitarnya.

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya memasuki rumah, Itachi lantas berlari kearah Hinata yang sedang kesakitan. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Itachi kepada Hinata, terbersit rasa cemas di hatinya ketika melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu terluka.

"Nii-san… apa Shion-san baik – baik saja?" Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang pemuda Uchiha, gadis Hyuga tersebut lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan gadis pirang yang baru aja ia selamatkan. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada keadaannya sendiri yang kini tengah bersimbah darah.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat, ia tampak memperhatikan gadis di depannya yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tampak memegangi bahu kirinya, dan mengernyitkan dahi menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar di bahu kirinya.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sebuah suara tiba – tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Itachi, sontak suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian kedua manusia yang berbeda gender tersebut.

"Sayang sekali anak panahnya malah mengenai gadis Indigo itu, kenapa bukan gadis pirang itu ya?" Tujuh orang pemuda keluar dari semak – semak sambil menyeringai kejam. Salah satu dari mereka tengah membawa sebuah panah di lengannya.

"Jadi, kalian pelakunya?" Tanya Itachi geram.

"Ya, apa itu masalah? Hahahahahaha." Jawab pemuda tadi sembari tertawa mengejek. "Ini akan menjadi impas jika semua orang yang ada disini mati, termasuk kau, Uchiha!" Seru pemuda itu, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah murka saat ini.

"Kurang ajar!" Geram Itachi, ia lantas memasang kuda – kudanya, bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Hahahahaha, kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu bajingan, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kau perbuat tadi pagi pada Saudaraku? Huh? Uchiha sialan!" Ujar pemuda tersebut seraya membuang panah yang ia pegang, dan segera mengambil katana yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya. "Serang dia!" Teriaknya lantang pada semua anak buahnya.

"HYAA!" Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, enam orang pemuda tersebut segera berlari kearah Itachi dengan menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap untuk bertarung.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi segera bersiap untuk menerima serangan. "Hinata, cepat masuk kedalam rumah. Disini berbahaya." Ucapnya pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Walaupun ia tengah terluka, namun ia tetap memasang kuda – kudanya untuk ikut bertarung bersama pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut.

"Tidak, aku ingin membatumu disini, Nii-san." Ucapnya mantap sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kearah enam pemuda yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau terluka Hinata. Pergilah." Ucap Itachi lagi, ia tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis di sampingnya ini sekarang begitu keras kepala? Tidak tau kah dia bahwa Itachi sekarang begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, bagaimana ia bisa bertarung dengan benar?

"Aku bukan lagi gadis yang lemah Nii-san." Sanggah Hinata membuat Itachi menjadi kesal.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dan lindungi Shion! Kau tak akan membantu sama sekali jika berada disini!" Ucapnya setengah membentak, setidaknya gadis ini akan aman jika berada di dalam rumah, sementara ia menghadapi para berandal ini disini. Bukan maksudnya untuk membentak dan berkata kasar, namun Itachi mengerti jika hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar Hinata pergi dari area yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan perang ini. Jujur dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Itachi tak mau gadis yang ia sayangi ini terluka lebih banyak lagi.

"Ba-baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Aku akan melindunginya. Berhati – hatilah Nii-san." Hinata menatap sendu kearah Itachi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk melindungi kekasih kakak angkatnya. Sebegitu lemahkah dia dimata Itachi? Tidak. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis yang lemah. Walaupun ia tengah terluka, ia akan tetap membuktikan pada Itachi, bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kuat, karena ia telah berubah. Ia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu lagi.

"Hinata-san… kau tidak apa-apa? Biarkan aku melihat lukamu." Seru Shion setelah mendapati Hinata sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia segera meraih bahu Hinata, namun Hinata segera menepis tangan Shion pelan.

"Tetaplah berada di dekatku, Shion-san." Ucap Hinata mantap. Tugasnya saat ini adalah melindungi gadis pirang kekasih kakaknya, bukan yang lainnya. Ia tak boleh lengah kali ini. Jika gadis pirang di belakangnya ini sampai terluka, Hinata tidak akan sanggup menerima kebencian lebih dalam dari sang kakak. Ia tak peduli jika luka di bahunya semakin parah. Ia tak peduli jika keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya karena luka itu. ia bahkan tak peduli ketika pandangan matanya sedikit demi sedikit kini mulai mengabur karena tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakitnya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Shion. Orang yang sangat berarti bagi pemuda yang ia cintai. Persetan dengan perasaannya sendiri, untuk sekarang, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Kesampingkan dulu semua itu. Ia harus fokus.

"Jika kau tak membiarkan aku melihat lukamu, dan menyembuhkannya, kau tidak akan bertahan Hinata-san. Lihat, luka itu masih saja mengalirkan darah." Seru Shion mulai tidak sabar.

"Dengar, yang harus kau khawatirkan saat ini adalah dia." Hinata menunjuk kearah Itachi. "Bukan aku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Shion, mau tak mau kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi yang kini tengah bertarung melawan semua berandalan itu. Suara dentingan pedang dapat dengan jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Satu demi satu berandalan itu tumbang dikalahkan oleh Itachi seorang diri. Diam – diam Shion merasa lega memiliki seorang kekasih sehebat Itachi. Ia terus memandang kearah kekasihnya itu dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke area pertarungan di depannya. Ia mengamati setiap gerakan Itachi ketika menghadapi berandalan itu, sungguh hebat. Bahkan ia sendiri pun, tak mungkin bisa menyamainya, gerakan tangannya, lengannya, kakinya, semua tampak telah terlatih. Ia menyadari, bahwa Itachi bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dengan mudahnya ia bisa menghadapi keenam orang itu secara bersamaan tanpa merasa kesulitan.

Tunggu dulu, Hinata merasa ada yang ganjil disini. Bukankah jumlah mereka saat pertama kali datang tadi ada sekitar tujuh orang? Lalu kenapa di medan pertarungan itu Cuma ada enam orang? Kemana yang satu lagi? Menyadari hal itu, Hinata lantas mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia tak menyangka jika satu orang lagi kini sedang berlari dengan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Shion.

Bahaya. Hinata segera menarik mundur Shion yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan pria yang mengincar nyawanya. Hinata berhasil menangkis serangan pemuda itu, dan ia juga berhasil menyelamatkan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Hebat juga." Seru pemuda tersebut sambil menyeringai. "Tapi, kujamin kau tak akan bertahan lama, gadis cantik." Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu lantas berlari dan menyerang Hinata.

Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, Hinata balik menyerang pemuda tersebut. Dan adu pedang diantara mereka pun tak bisa terelakkan. Sedangkan Shion, gadis pirang itu masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya, ia merasa takut sekaligus terkejut. Lagi – lagi gadis bersurai indigo ini menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia bersyukur masih ada Hinata yang bisa melindunginya disini. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya saat ini juga. Shion, hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Hinata dan Itachi bisa menang melawan semua berandalan ini. Kami-sama, lindungilah mereka berdua, batinnya.

Disisi lain, Itachi kini tengah berhasil mengalahkan empat orang yang menyerangnya. Agak lama memang, karena menurut pemikiran Itachi, mereka bukanlah musuh sembarangan. Mereka tampak sudah terlatih dan tanpa bisa ia pungkiri, Itachi sempat merasa kuwalahan menghadapi keenam orang tersebut. Tunggu, enam? Bukannya mereka ada tujuh orang? Menyadari hal itu, reflek Itachi lantas menoleh kearah Shion dan Hinata. Bola matanya membulat, benar dugaannya. Satu orang yang menjadi pemimpin orang – orang ini, kini tengah bertarung dengan Hinata. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kondisi Hinata sedang tidak baik. Ia tak akan bisa menang melawan pemuda itu apalagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. bertahun – tahun hidup dalam pertarungan membuat Itachi dapat menebak kemampuan lawannya dengan mudah. Ia sendiri juga menyadari jika Hinata sekarang jauh lebih hebat dari terakhir ia bertemu. Namun, tidak untuk saat ini. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya disini dan segera membantu Hinata disana.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang tengah menghadapi pemimpin dari berandalan tersebut tampak kuwalahan, ia terdesak. Dengan luka yang sebelumnya telah ia dapatkan, gerakannya menjadi agak lamban. Sesekali ia melihat kearah Shion yang kini tengah ketakutan berada di belakangnya. Dan karena hal itulah Hinata kurang waspada. Sekali, pemimpin berandalan tersebut berhasil menggores lengan Hinata dan berhasil membuat pedang milik Hinata terpental. Tak menyia – nyiakan hal itu, pemimpin berandalan tersebut segera menusukkan pedangnya kearah Hinata.

JLEB!

Ujung pedang itu berhasil menembus perut Hinata. "Ukh!" Darah segar, lolos dari bibir ranum Hinata.

"KYAAAA! Hinata-san! Tidakk!" Teriak Shion Histeris ketika melihat Hinata tertusuk pedang di perutnya. Ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia sangat ingin menolong gadis Hyuga itu, namun ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mendengar teriakan Shion, reflek Itachi segera menoleh kearah dimana kedua gadis tersebut berada. Sial. Ia terlambat.

Hinata yang mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena tusukan yang ia terima, tak begitu saja diam, ia segera meraih tangan pemimpin berandalan tersebut, dan menariknya maju mendekat kearahnya, hal itu membuat pedang yang menusuk perutnya, masuk semakin dalam dan menembus punggungnya. Darah segar segera merembes keluar melalui sela – sela lukanya dan membasahi pedang beserta pakaiannya.

"Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak pemuda itu sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata. Namun gagal. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga membuatnya berhasil tertarik maju.

"Kau pikir a-aku a-akan mem-membiarkan k-kau lolos huh?" Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan menarik pemuda itu hingga kepelukannya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Teriak pemuda itu pada Hinata, ia tak menyadari bahwa tangan lain milik gadis Hyuga itu tengah menarik sebuah pisau kecil yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya.

"Ki-kita akan mati bersama." Secepat kilat Hinata langsung menusukkan pisaunya ke punggung pemuda itu dan menembus tepat di jantungnya.

"Akh …! Ku-kurang ajar!" Maki pemuda itu pada Hinata. Pemuda itu langsung mendorong Hinata dengan kuat untuk menjauh, hingga pedang yang menusuk perut Hinata ikut terlepas dari tubuh gadis bersurai Indigo itu. Karena sudah tidak dapat menopang berat badannya, pemuda itu akhirnya terjatuh, darah segar merembes melalui luka yang ia terima. Tak lama setelah itu, ia terbatuk dan kemudian meregang nyawa. Serangan fatal yang diberikan Hinata pada pemuda itu, berhasil membuatnya tewas seketika.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia tampak tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, sedetik kemudian tubuh gadis itu mulai limbung. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"HINATA-SAN!" Shion segera berlari kearah Hinata.

Walaupun, pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun gadis pemilik iris Lavender tersebut, bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara teriakan Shion. Tapi ia tak lagi memperdulikan teriakan itu, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah mendekat kearah Itachi. Dengan keadaannya yang mulai tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju arah Itachi sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"I-Itachi-Nii … " Gumannya pelan, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakitnya, oh ayolah Hinata, bertahanlah sedikit lagi, apa kau melihatnya? Itachi kini juga berlari kearah mu. Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di pelukannya.

Namun, tak bisa, gadis pemilik iris Lavender itu sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi, hingga akhirnya ia pun terjatuh.

"HINATA!" Teriak Itachi. Ia segera belutut dan meraih kepala Hinata, kemudian meletakkan kepala gadis bersurai indigo itu di pangkuannya.

"Hinata … " Gumamnya lirih. Ia tak tega melihat keadaan adiknya yang seperti ini. Oh kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini? Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Ni-Nii-san… a-aku berhasil. Uhuk! Uhuk! A-aku berhasil melindungi Shion-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga, karena bisa melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh kakanya, kepadanya. Walaupun ia harus rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Hinata, diamlah kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara, kau sedang terluka." Ucap Itachi, sorot mata Onyx tersebut kini menampakkan perasaan kawatir yang amat sangat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, wa-waktuku tidak banyak lagi, A-aku … uhuk!" Sekali lagi darah segar keluar dari bibir ranumnya. "M-maafkan aku Nii-san. Aku … A-aku tidak bi-bisa menjadi adik yang baik, maafkan a-aku Nii-san karena keluargaku telah membuatmu sendirian." Ucap Hinata sembari meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas terjadinya peristiwa yang di sebabkan oleh keluarganya. Biarlah ia yang menanggung semua akibatnya. Sebagai bayaran atas apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya.

"Tidak, ada aku Hinata-san. Itachi-kun tidak sendirian." Shion menangis tersedu melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Sungguh ia merasa tak berguna sama sekali.

Ya. Setidaknya, ia bisa melindungi calon keluarga Itachi. Batin Hinata, ia pun tersenyum pada Shion. "Ahh… I-iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu Shion-san." Tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil sesuatu di balik hakamanya.

"I-ini, ambillah, a-aku tidak sempat membelikan se-sesuatu yang pantas. Se-setidaknya terimalah ini se-sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu dengan Nii-san ke-kelak. Kau pa-pasti cantik ketika memakainya." Ucap Hinata terbata – bata sembari menyerahkan sebuah hiasan rambut yang ia beli tadi pagi.

"Hinata-san…" Shion menerima hiasan rambut tersebut dengan air mata berlinang. "Terimakasih …" Ucapnya Lirih, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Hinata bisa sebaik ini. Oh kami-sama, kenapa kau memberikan nasib yang tragis pada gadis yang baik hati ini? Ucap Shion dalam hati.

"Hinata, bertahan lah …" Ucap Itachi kemudian, matanya terlihat berkaca – kaca. Ia tak menyangka jika adik yang ia sayangi harus berakhir seperti ini. Tangan Itachi bergerak membelai wajah Hinata, ia membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajah cantik gadis Hyuga itu.

"Tidak, i-inilah yang terbaik Nii-san, de-dengan begini kau tidak perlu repot – repot mengotori ta-tanganmu u-untuk membunuhku, bi-biarlah, se-setidaknya a-aku bisa meregang nyawaku di pangkuanmu Nii-san. A-aku tidak akan menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padaku, se-setidaknya a-aku bisa menyelamatkan satu o-orang yang akan me-menjadi keluargamu. Dan kau ti-tidak akan sendirian la-lagi." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Itachi yang berada di diwajahnya, dan berusaha meraih tangan milik Shion.

"Hinata …" Lirih Itachi. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Te-terimakasih untuk semuanya Nii-san. Mu-mulai saat ini, b-berjanjilah padaku. Ka-kau harus bahagia. Tidak, ka-kalian berdua harus bahagia. Lu-lupakan aku jika itu perlu. A-aku menyayangimu Nii-san …" ucap Hinata sembari menyatukan kedua tangan manusia yang berbeda gender tersebut. Setelahnya Hinata tersenyum kearah kedua pasangan tersebut, dan perlahan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, tangan yang menyatukan kedua tangan lainnya itu pun segera terlepas dan jatuh terkulai.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Hinata, Hinata! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini, Hinata !" Ucap Itachi parau, ia menggoncang – goncangkan tubuh adik angkatnya, berharap gadis itu bisa terbangun kembali. Namun tak bisa, dia sudah pergi bersama perasaanya yang bahkan tak bisa ia sampaikan pada orang yang di cintainya. Biarlah begitu, ia tak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan kakaknya dengan meninggalkan perasaan yang hanya akan membuat beban baru. Setidaknya, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai, dan bisa pergi dalam pangkuannya. Bagi Hinata, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Arigatou, Nii-san.

END

KYAAAA!

Akhirnya selesai juga, gomen-ne, chapternya agak pendek. Tapi chapter yang ini bagi Akemi sangat berkesan. Hiks. Karna pas bikinnya, sampe bikin Akemi ikut berkaca-kaca *lebay

Kasian banget liat Hinatanya, tapi mau gimana lagi? Dari awal dibikin, ide ceritanya memang mengharuskan Hinata menjadi almarhum. Semoga Readers gak kecewa yaaa.

Mau bales Review dulu ...

*HyuugaYhuu988 : hu'um. Hinatanya terluka. :( . yaahhh kalo penyesalan, Akemi gak sampe kepikiran hehe. gomen ne. soalnya sudut pandang lebih banyak dari Hinata, bukan Itachi. jadi gak tau. diatas itu ceritanya ada penyesalan apa nggaak. hehehe

*nana chan : Ini udah lanjut ^^/

Up date nya tepat waktu kan ya? ^0^/ gak molor.

Oh ya, Akemi juga sudah release satu fict lagi, tapi genre nya horror.

Judulnya Sadako. Sekiranya readers berminat, silahkan mampir ke Fict Akemi satunya yaaa * :D

Akhir kata, di tunggu reviewnya yaaaa

Arigatou,


End file.
